Due to the rising costs of gasoline, much research has recently been expended on alternative fuels. Alternative methods of powering automobiles have included the use of electric vehicles which utilize electric motors to transmit mechanical power to wheels of an automobile. Electric power is considered desirable because it is a renewable power source and is environmentally-friendly.